Confesiones
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Capítulo único. Harry ha cambiado. Sus amigos apenas le reconocen. Una noche de lluvia decide llevar a cabo sus planes pero una persona le hace cambiar de opinión en el último momento. HHr leve.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Beteado por **Nedow** (septiembre, 2012)

**_Confesiones_**

―Tenemos que hablar con él, Ron. No puede seguir así.

―Él no quiere hablar, Hermione, ya lo hemos intentado.

―Pero debemos hacer algo.

―¿El qué?

Los dos amigos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor sentados en un sofá delante del fuego. Era de noche, pero demasiado pronto como para irse a la cama, así que la sala se encontraba llena de alumnos. Unos haciendo deberes y trabajos, otros jugando al ajedrez mágico o al Snap Explosivo y otros, sencillamente, hablando con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, había un chico separado de todos, solo en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. La pequeña vela que tenía a su lado era lo único que le alumbraba. Tenía la cara oculta en un grueso libro sobre maldiciones, sacado con la debida autorización de Dumbledore de la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca. Su pelo era negro y rebelde, un poco gobernable debido a su longitud. Se lo había dejado largo en verano y había cogido la costumbre de amarrárselo en una coleta baja. Sus ojos verdes habían dejado de ocultarse detrás de las gafas gracias a una poción a principios de curso, pero ahora se podía ver más la melancolía que los cubría. No quedaba nada del brillo de alegría que había antaño. Ni tampoco de su personalidad. Se pasaba el día con la cara oculta detrás de grandes libros, en la biblioteca o en la sala de los Menesteres, pero siempre solo.

No hablaba con sus amigos, no salía a los terrenos del colegio ni a Hogsmeade; ya ni siquiera practicaba quidditch. No quería estar absolutamente con nadie. Y eso era lo que preocupaba a sus amigos. Era verdad que Harry ahora sacaba mejores notas, casi rivalizando con Hermione, pero eso sólo hacía que Ron y Hermione se preocuparan más por él. La muerte de Sirius había hecho estragos en la personalidad del chico, pero la prefecta intuía que había algo más.

Algo que no les había dicho.

Harry se levantó, cerró el grueso tomo y se encaminó a su habitación sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Ninguno de los prefectos vio a su amigo hasta la noche del día siguiente.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del colegio debajo de la capa invisible. Si no podía dormir, ¿para qué quedarse en la cama? Era una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo. Mejor lo invertía en algo más provechoso, como ir a la biblioteca a mirar libros de interés para luego pedírselos al director o ir a practicar maldiciones y contra-maldiciones a la Sala de los Menesteres. Esta última no era una mala idea. Así que, dando media vuelta, se dirigió caminando sin prisa al séptimo piso.

Unos minutos después se encontró con la señora Norris, justamente en las escaleras que daban al corredor de la sala. La esquelética gata miró hacia donde se encontraba el chico oculto bajo su capa. Harry, desde primero, se había preguntado varias veces si los gatos podían ver a través de las capas invisibles. Aún no había descubierto la respuesta, pero no queriendo tentar a la suerte, y antes de que Filch llegara por culpa de esa extraña comunicación telepática que tenía con su mascota, aturdió a la gata y salió corriendo, esperando no encontrarse con nadie más por el camino.

Llegó sin más problemas a la puerta oculta e hizo aparecer la habitación con todo lo que necesitaba. Entró sin demora y empezó a practicar, como tantas veces había hecho a lo largo del curso. Cuanto más cansado se sentía, con más ganas y fuerza practicaba. No se permitía sentir dolor ni cansancio, eso lo hacía débil, y él no podía ser débil. Ayudado por pociones energéticas, sin preocuparse por la hora ni por las clases, se quedó en la Sala de los Menesteres, hasta que su estómago rugió por la falta de comida. Con todos los músculos agarrotados y empapado en sudor, hizo aparecer una ducha y algo de ropa de su talla, de ésa que se había comprado en el verano, y se adecentó antes de ir a las cocinas a pedir algo de comida.

―Ron, ¿lo has encontrado? ―preguntó Hermione comenzando a estar histérica.

Ron acababa de entrar a la Sala Común completamente solo, demostrando que no lo había hecho, pero aún así negó con la cabeza y hundió los hombros. Ninguno de los dos había ido a cenar. Se habían puesto a buscar a su amigo justo después de las clases, las cuales Harry se había saltado, y cinco horas después seguían sin encontrarle. No habían ido a hablar con ningún profesor, aunque estaban seguros de que todos los profesores se habían informado entre ellos de la ausencia del famoso alumno. Y también estaban seguros de que el director, a estas horas, también lo sabía.

―¿Y el Mapa del Merodeador? ―le preguntó Hermione ya sin saber en dónde buscar.

―Supongo que se lo habrá llevado, aunque no estoy seguro. Ya sabes que pone hechizos cerrojo y de seguridad en su baúl. Y yo no puedo abrirlo.

―¿Hay algún sitio en donde no hayamos mirado?

―Pues no sé. Lo he buscado en las cocinas, el campo de quidditch, en la cabaña de Hagrid, en el lago, en la torre de Astronomía y en esa torre en desuso que hay en la parte sur del castillo.

―Y yo en todas las clases, la biblioteca y las mazmorras. ¿Hay algún sitio donde no hayamos mirado?

―¿Y en la Sala de los Menesteres? ―preguntó Neville que estaba sentado cerca y había oído la conversación.

Hermione miró a Ron pateándose mentalmente. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Resultaba obvio!

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo dar un paso antes de que el buscado muchacho entrara en la Sala Común a través del cuadro. Las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos demostraban que había vuelto a pasar la noche en vela. Sus amigos le miraron preocupados mientras éste se encaminaba a las escaleras de las habitaciones.

―¿Dónde has estado, Harry? Nos tenías preocupados ―preguntó Hermione.

―He estado por ahí. No tiene importancia ―contestó el chico sin detenerse ni darse la vuelta.

―¿Cómo que no tiene importancia, Harry? No has acudido a las clases ni a las comidas. No has aparecido en todo el día. ¡No sabíamos dónde estabas!

―No eres nadie para exigirme explicaciones, Hermione. No eres mi madre –replicó él, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla con voz y mirada dura.

―Soy tu amiga. Me preocupo por ti ―le dijo Hermione con voz débil, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

―Pues no lo hagas. No necesito la… preocupación de nadie ―Harry terminó la conversación dándose la vuelta y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

En la Sala Común se quedaron un Neville asombrado ante el nuevo carácter de su compañero, un Ron furioso con su mejor amigo y una Hermione llorosa sin dejar de mirar con tristeza el lugar por donde había desaparecido su amigo y antiguo confidente.

Harry estaba en su habitación, tumbado en su cama, unos quince minutos después de la discusión que había tenido con su mejor amiga. No quería hacerle daño, no había querido contestarle así. Le hacía daño a ella y se hacía daño a sí mismo. La quería mucho, más que a nadie. Por eso tenía que protegerla, no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño. Y sólo podía protegerla alejándola de él, igual que a todos los demás.

Se dio la vuelta, intentando encontrar una buena y cómoda posición para dormir, pero la abrupta entrada de Ron en la habitación se lo impidió. El joven pelirrojo se encaminó con pasos fuertes a la cama de su amigo. Abrió con brusquedad los doseles de la cama y miró al chico con furia brillando en sus ojos azules.

―¿Tú eres idiota? ―le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

―¿Perdona? ―preguntó Harry tranquilamente, como si no se diera cuenta del enfado de Ron.

―¿Y además de idiota, sordo? ―le espetó Ron con el rostro rojo de ira.

―No sé a qué te refieres. ¿Me lo podrías explicar mejor? ―le dijo Harry haciéndose el tonto, siendo consciente de que estaba llegando a los límites del autocontrol de Ron.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación para evitar una más que posible pelea, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Ron se acercó a él y le empujó contra la pared.

―¡No me vaciles, Potter! ―hacía mucho tiempo que su amigo no lo llamaba por su apellido, y el tono en el que lo hizo causó que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral―. ¿Qué ha pasado para que cambies así? –le preguntó más calmado, mirándole con resignación y cansancio brillando en sus ojos azules.

―La gente cambia, Ron ―le contestó con voz calmada, pero fría―. No puedo perder el tiempo inútilmente.

Vale, sí, ése había sido un golpe bajo y duro. No había querido decirlo, pero necesitaba que de una vez por todas Ron y Hermione le dejaran en paz y dejaran de cuestionarse adónde iba y qué hacía, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era conseguir que se enfadaran con él. Incluso decirlo le había dolido más que el puñetazo que le acababa de dar su amigo en pleno estómago haciéndole que se doblase de dolor y cayese al suelo de rodillas.

―Tranquilo Potter, estos "inútiles" no te van a volver a molestar ―espetó Ron con voz terroríficamente calmada―, pero luego no vengas a nosotros pidiéndonos ayuda ―el pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta con paso calmado, pero antes de salir de la habitación se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry, que aún seguía con los brazos alrededor de su estómago y en el suelo―. Una advertencia: no vuelvas a hacer llorar a Hermione. O atente a las consecuencias.

Harry no contestó ni levantó la mirada del suelo cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, más por la separación con sus amigos que por el puñetazo recibido. Deseaba con todo su corazón que pudieran volver a ser el Trío Dorado de Gryffindor. Algún día.

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada. La torre de Gryffindor retumbaba a causa de la terrible tormenta que se desarrollaba fuera de sus muros. Aún así, la inmensa mayoría de la población del castillo se hallaba dormida, indiferente a los truenos y los relámpagos. Los pasillos estaban oscuros, las aulas cerradas, las chimeneas apagadas. Sin embargo, había dos alumnos despiertos. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir y la tormenta no era la culpable. Pensamientos, ideas y recuerdos paseaban por la mente de los dos jóvenes sin piedad.

Uno de los dos se levantó y se encaminó a la ventana de su habitación. Afuera todo estaba oscuro, iluminado ocasionalmente por algún rayo que cruzaba el cielo, como si de una serpiente brillante se tratase, escondiéndose entra las nubes y luego volviendo a aparecer. Abrió un poco la ventana y dejó que la lluvia entrase en la habitación y le mojase el rostro. Cerró los ojos y respiró con profundidad, oliendo la humedad del terreno.

Ésa era una buena oportunidad para escapar y terminar de separarse de sus amigos. No se enterarían de su ausencia hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde como para seguirle la pista. Solo tendría que coger su Saeta de Fuego, encoger su baúl y salir a los terrenos cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad. Nadie tendría que enterarse. Era peligroso volar con una tormenta así, él lo sabía, pero no podía permitirse esperar más, darle más tiempo a Voldemort a que hiciera más daño, dejarle seguir reuniendo más seguidores, darle la oportunidad de encontrar una manera de entrar en Hogwarts para llegar hasta él.

Aquélla era la oportunidad más peligroso era quedarse y esperar a que Voldemort le encontrase. No, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Cerró la ventana y se fue a su cama. Se quitó el pijama y se puso unos pantalones cómodos, una camiseta y el último jersey que le tejió la señora Weasley. Se sujetó el pelo en una coleta baja para que no le molestara cuando estuviera volando y salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, sin querer realmente llevar a cabo su plan. No quería abandonar el único hogar que había conocido. Pero debía hacerlo, ¿no? Era lo mejor para todos.

―¿Adónde vas, Harry?

Una voz femenina le hizo levantar la mirada del suelo para posarla sobre unos ojos marrones que le observaban con atención. Se quedó quieto en donde estaba, sin poder apartar la vista de Hermione. Ni siquiera había llegado a poner un pie en la Sala Común.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó él, con la voz más fría que pudo sacar en aquel momento―. Deberías estar durmiendo.

―Tú también ―le respondió Hermione levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada―. ¿Adónde te ibas?

―Eso no es asunto tuyo.

―¿No lo es? ―Hermione se acercó a Harry hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él―. Yo creo que sí.

Harry no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla a los ojos, incapaz de apartar la vista. Aquellos ojos marrones le fascinaban, tan infantiles y tan adultos al mismo tiempo. Unos ojos que en ese momento le miraban con serenidad y preocupación, de una forma que poca gente había hecho.

―Yo creo que no ―dijo al final, obligándose a apartar la mirada.

―No te vayas, Harry ―le pidió Hermione con voz suave, intentando atrapar otra vez esa mirada verde tan especial del chico.

Pero Harry no giró la cabeza. En vez de eso puso un brazo entre los dos y apartó suavemente a Hermione de su camino. Luego, sujetando con fuerza el mango de su escoba entre sus manos, bajó los últimos escalones que le quedaban para llegar a la Sala Común y se encaminó hacia el cuadro.

―Por favor, Harry ―una mano fina y suave le sujetó el brazo antes de que llegara a la salida―, por favor. Escúchame.

Harry no pudo ignorar el tono de súplica en la voz de la chica y se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba ella, vestida con un fino camisón blanco, apenas llegándole a las rodillas, con su pelo castaño enmarañado enmarcándole el rostro y sus ojos almendrados anegados de lágrimas.

Merlín… ¿por qué tenía que estar precisamente ella allí? ¿Por qué ella y no otra persona? Ella era la única que podía atravesar, e incluso derrumbar, todas las murallas que había erigido a su alrededor.

―¿Qué quieres, Granger?

―Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo Harry del que yo era amiga. El mismo Harry que confiaba en mí y me contaba todas sus preocupaciones.

―Ese Harry murió; con tu inteligencia ya deberías haberlo descubierto.

―¿De verdad ha muerto? ―Hermione se acercó aún más a él y le miró profundamente a los ojos mientras le sujetaba la cara con sus manos―. No, no ha muerto ―dijo después de unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarle―, sigue ahí, en alguna parte escondido entre el miedo y la soledad.

―¿Miedo? ¿A qué debería tenerle miedo, Granger? ¿A Voldemort?

Con un movimiento brusco, Harry apartó su cara de esas manos que hacían que sólo desease su contacto para toda la eternidad. Estar con ella para siempre… no sería un mal futuro…

―Creo que tienes miedo por nosotros.

―Puedes creer lo que quieras ―le interrumpió él, poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad por encima de sus hombros―, pero déjame en paz.

―Eres mi amigo, Harry, y me preocupas.

―Preocúpate más por ti y deja a los demás tranquilos.

―¿Pues sabes qué, Harry? Que no pienso dejarte tranquilo.

―Deberías ―contestó Harry fríamente―. ¿Te crees muy importante? En realidad sólo sirves para recitar libros de memoria y meterte en la vida de personas a las que no les importas nada.

Como contestación, Harry recibió una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Y para ser sinceros, aquella bofetada le dolió mucho más que el puñetazo de Ron de aquella tarde.

―Y tú no eres nadie con el derecho de decir esas cosas ―dijo Hermione, profundamente dolida por las palabras de su amigo.

Harry no se atrevió ni a mirarla. Con su cabeza aún ladeada por el golpe recibido pudo oír los primeros sollozos de la chica. Unos sollozos que terminaron desgarrándole el alma.

―Al parecer no soy tan inteligente, ¿eh, Potter? Si no, ¿por qué estaría aquí, intentado comprenderte, aun cuando tú no lo quieres? Tienes toda la razón, Harry, soy una estúpida.

Lágrimas amargas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de Harry, sin poder controlarlas. No levantó la vista del suelo, no era capaz de mirar a Hermione a la cara. Ella sólo se preocupaba por él y él se lo agradecía insultándola y haciéndoselo pasar mal.

―Harry ―la voz entrecortada por el llanto de Hermione se volvió a oír en la sala―, dime por qué estás así, por qué te comportas así. Qué te hemos hecho Ron y yo para que nos trates de esta forma.

―Nada, no habéis hecho nada, ése es el problema. Si hubieseis hecho algo, todo sería más sencillo.

Hermione, al oír la voz de Harry, le miró con atención levantándole la cara con las manos, sorprendiéndose al notar la humedad en la piel del chico.

Los ojos verdes volvieron a encontrarse con los marrones. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de ambos adolescentes, sin poder ser contenidas. Sin querer ser contenidas.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin romper la conexión que se había formado entre las dos miradas. Los planes de Harry se hallaban completamente olvidados, en algún lugar entre los leños medio calcinados de la chimenea.

Y sin poder aguantar más, Hermione abrazó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, llorando contra el hombro del chico, con sus brazos rodeando su cuello. La mente de Harry se encontrabadividida en dos bandos: el que quería abrazar a Hermione con la misma intensidad con la que le abrazaba ella y el que quería apartarla de su lado y mostrarse frío, de la misma forma que se había comportado los últimos meses.

Pero sus brazos tenían otros planes, como si fueran una entidad aparte con su propia conciencia y sus propias decisiones, pues rodearon la cintura de Hermione y la estrecharon contra él, como hacía meses no lo hacía.

Y lloró. Lloró con la cara oculta en el hueco del hombro al cuello de ella. Lloró todo lo que no había llorado en todos esos meses. Lloró por Sirius y por la profecía que lo condenaba siendo inocente. Pero sobretodo lloró por la soledad que sentía desde que no estaba con Ron ni con Hermione, desde que no compartía las risas con Ron ni las confidencias y los consejos de Hermione.

Sintió una de las manos de la chica en su pelo, acariciándoselo mientras los dos lloraban apoyándose en el otro. Y así estuvieron durante unos minutos más, consolándose mutuamente, hasta que Harry levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

―Perdóname, por favor… ―murmuró con voz ahogada, sin dejar de mirarla.

―Prométeme que no te irás ―le pidió ella, acariciándole la cara, aún con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

Harry no respondió de inmediato. Él tenía que irse, tenía que apartarse de sus amigos para protegerlos, pero cuando vio los ojos de Hermione supo que no podría resistir sin verlos todos los días.

Y sus barreras terminaron de caer.

―No me iré ―dijo suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione se volvió a abrazar a él, siendo plenamente correspondida por Harry, quien se sintió por fin libre de poder hacerlo.

―Dime qué te pasa, Harry. Tal vez pueda ayudarte ―le susurró Hermione al oído, sin dejar de abrazarle.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, pensando con detenimiento qué respuesta podía darle. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Todo o sólo una parte?

Hermione se volvió a separar de él y le condujo hasta un sofá, donde hizo que se sentara y ella se situó a su lado, junto a él, sin querer separarse demasiado, temiendo que en cuanto dejaran de tener contacto él cambiara de opinión.

―Vamos, Harry, cuéntame. Seguro que te sentirás mejor.

Y sólo viendo la confianza y la calidez de los ojos de la chica, Harry no pudo contenerse y soltó todo lo que tenía guardado. Habló de la profecía que lo marcaba, de lo que sintió al saberlo, de lo solo que se sentía desde que Sirius había muerto y de sus planes de separarse de sus amigos para protegerles. Hermione dejó que se desahogara sin interrumpirle en ningún momento, con una mano de Harry entre las suyas como demostración de que no estaba solo. Lloró con él cuando habló de Sirius, se asustó cuando habló de la profecía y lo miró con cariño cuando supo sus planes para protegerlos.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar sintió como si un peso muy grande que había estado cargando durante demasiado tiempo se aligerase hasta casi desaparecer. Sonrió a Hermione como agradecimiento, sin decir ninguna palabra. Ella también le sonrió y se volvió a abrazar a él, haciéndole prometer que no volvería a alejarse de ellos.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. No recordaba cuándo se había dormido, sólo que había estado pensando en cómo hacer que Harry volviera a ser el que era, aun cuando se había enfadado con él, pero eso no importaba. Harry no era aquel chico con el que se había peleado, no era su amigo.

Se desperezó y se pasó una mano por el pelo a la vez que descorría los doseles de su cama. Algo adormilado aún, se levantó y miró hacia la cama de Harry, como hacía todas las mañanas, pero terminó de despertar al darse cuenta de que su baúl no se encontraba donde usualmente estaba. Realmente no había ninguna pertenencia de Potter en ningún lado.

Sin importarle que estuviera en pijama y completamente despeinado, casi compitiendo con el cabello de su mejor amigo, salió de su habitación y bajó a la Sala Común a buscar a Hermione. Pero no llegó ni al pie de las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones de las chicas. Sólo al dar un vistazo a la sala vio dónde estaban Hermione y el chico que tantas preocupaciones les había dado.

―Nuestro Harry ha vuelto ―murmuró al ver la escena.

Harry y Hermione estaban tumbados en uno de los sofás, con la cabeza de la chica apoyada en el pecho de él y abrazándole por la cintura. Harry la tenía sujeta con un brazo pasándoselo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí. Los dos dormían profundamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Ron sonrió a su vez. Volvían a estar juntos, volvían a ser los mismos amigos de siempre.

**_Fin_**


End file.
